


One Thing Leads To Another

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [77]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Planet, Drabble, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: McCoy makes an observation which Spock just has to correct.





	One Thing Leads To Another

**Author's Note:**

> I want to wish all my friends on here happiness at this time of year. You've made my life better by being yourselves and I hope good things come to you in the new year.

“That looks like mistletoe.”

Spock didn’t even look but continued walking.

“Doctor, this is an alien planet. It cannot be mistletoe.”

“It could.” McCoy dug his heels in, literally and figuratively. “Asteroids and comets carry dust and particles all over.”

Spock finally stopped and turned.

“Plant seeds would not survive so long in deep space.”

McCoy glanced away.

“Look, just forget I said anything.”

His awkwardness finally clued Spock in.

“Leonard. If you wanted a kiss, you only had to ask.”

“Now where’d the fun be in that?” McCoy answered with a smile as he leant into the proffered gift.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [McCoy's Sudden Interest In Native Flora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149724) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
